


No More Light In Your Bright Blue Eyes

by sacchan1511



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacchan1511/pseuds/sacchan1511
Summary: All atheletes biggest nightmare. Even so, it was more than that for Kuroko.





	No More Light In Your Bright Blue Eyes

It happened all too fast.

Nobody remembered the taste of the steak that they had just moments before that anymore. No one heard the screams of their own. Only the sound of the pooling blood on tar.

It was the only time they wished Kuroko was just a regular boy.

The practice match with Kaijou ended up with the powerhouse’s win. They were only three points short of winning before the whistle was blown, signalling the end of the game. Riko was furious (but satisfied that it was a close fight for the ball until the end), and she promised to make them run 20 laps around the school track right after their practice. After a review meeting of what had transpired in their game that day, the Seirin members agreed to have steak as celebration for ‘ _having a good time at a good game_ ,’ as Kiyoshi called it.  

They had been there a few times, and the shop owner (who knows Kagami by now as the teen who robs his profits away with an endless pit of a stomach,) greeted them warmly at the entrance. Izuki figured the shopkeeper was in a good mood because there was no eating challenge today. Everyone else thought the same. Except Kagami.

They had a good time. Laughing and talking away as they did, Kagami stuffed his face with Kuroko’s share (the boy only managed to eat a quarter of it), Izuki lit things up with his renewed bad steak puns while Hyuuga screamed **“SHUT UP, IZUKI!”** from the far end of table. Fukuda and Kawahara talked to each other about their basketball idols. Furihata looked over to dying, bloated Kuroko worriedly, while Mitobe was already on high alert with his motherly instincts and getting a bin ready (snatched from nearby) for any barfing that might happen. Koganei gathered up some more tissues for wiping off the mess that Kagami made when he knocked off a plate of gravy while trying to get another plate of steak. Tsuchida helped by holding the box of tissues and keeping an eye out for a possibly angry shopkeeper. Nigou was outside of the shop while all of this transpired; waiting for them patiently like a good dog he is.

Kiyoshi watched over the scene warmly, as he assessed that no one was causing too much trouble to other customers. He always made some trouble himself, though he did try to keep it to minimum when he could help it.

**“This team is getting stronger,”**

**“It is,”** Riko replied with a knowing smile.

Her eyes had been watching them and their statistics had improved far more than when she first analysed them. Winning the Winter Cup would not just be a mere dream after all.

Time seemed to pass by so fast when they were having so much fun hanging out with the team after the game. Sure, their loss with Kaijou was frustrating but it fanned the flames in their heart to practice more and get even better at basketball. Each loss served to strengthen their resolve to win the Winter Cup together no matter what. As a full team with Kiyoshi in it.

**“Oi, Kuroko! Don’t fall behind!”**

**“I wouldn’t, Kagami-kun,”**

He did, though Kagami slowed down his own pace and broke away from the group to walk just a bit shorter distance to Kuroko than the rest of the team. He wouldn’t want the shadow to pull another stunt of misdirection on them again when they should be going home and resting per Coach’s orders. (Not that he wouldn’t want to sneak off a few more shoots in the hoop in himself, but messing with coach right after losing a game can be very scary and he’d like none of that).

Kuroko noticed these little gestures and kept a smile to himself.

He noticed Coach’s worries even when she scolds them. He noticed the silent exchanges between the upperclassmen as they watch over their juniors. He noticed the extra practices his fellow first years do even when they didn’t get extra practice regime from Coach. He noticed Kagami’s efforts warming up to Nigou though he still screams when the little puppy gets a tad too close to him. He noticed those things.

Sadly, no one noticed him as much as he did others.

Perhaps that was the reason it happened.

Perhaps the circumstances were to blame for the misfortune that befell unto Kuroko.

They arrived at a juncture and as the light turned green, the group ahead of the two best friends crossed first. Kuroko’s hand reached his bag to reach for Nigou but his fingers only felt zippers which was left undone to make space for the puppy. Ah, Nigou was ahead of him, in Coach Riko’s bag, as she wanted to bring the puppy home that day. He halted in his step right before the crossing to fix the zipper and then continued on his way, tailing Kagami’s back. The redhead was still ahead, off the crossing, and he called out again to the smaller boy behind him, making sure Kuroko was still there. Kagami did get a reply, so he didn’t bother to turn around.

He had no reason to believe that Kuroko was not going to catch up.

There was a deafening screech and the sound of colliding metals booming, and that got everyone to turn around- Kagami was no exception.

There were a few angry honks at the first car which had made an emergency break, and had seemed to stop for nothing. All honking stopped when they finally saw blood pooling under the second car, with its front planted to the bumper of the first stopped car and its back wheels still rolling.

Multiple screams replaced all sound, and they all called one name.

_Kuroko._

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an rp I did with a friend. No part of our thread was used at all. This is something I have been meaning to write for so long. I just started writing this a few weeks ago myself. I hope it can invoke emotions in my readers.
> 
> Submitted for KnBDiscord Team Battle (Skittle/Seirin)


End file.
